hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5223 (30th July 2019)
Synopsis As Maxine finally walks down the aisle, she worries that her secret may be exposed. After the registrar asks if there's a reason as to why Maxine and Damon shouldn't marry, she is relieved when Sienna and Levi keep quiet. Meanwhile, Sienna very nearly makes it off with the twins, but is convinced that she's wrong when Nina shows her a photo of the twins with their "father". However, Nina reveals that the man was her brother and the twins are really Sophie and Sebastian - whilst meeting Warren! Also, the teens are thrilled when they manage to get free tickets to the music festival, courtesy of one of Sami's clients, and have a load of money left to spare from the party. Plot Maxine refuses to let Sienna leave. Nana tells Cleo off and Mitchell is furious. Maxine and Sienna argue and Sienna tells Maxine that she has to tell Damon. They end up agreeing to keep each others' secrets. The party at The Love Boat remains in full swing. Marnie is furious with the amount of noise and is even more so when Juliet accidentally hits her in the face with an inflatable. The bridesmaids are worried when Sienna goes missing. Brody manages to coax the truth from Liberty in private. Marnie throws everyone out of the party. The teens are annoyed when Marnie makes them clean the boat before they can get their phones. Sienna locks herself in the car as Nina, Liberty and Brody run after her. Nina tells Sienna that she has proof, and she only does what Nina says when Brody asks her to do it for him. Nina tells her that the man in the photos is the twin's father. Brody convinces Sienna that the twins aren't Sophie and Sebastian. Liberty convinces Nina not to get the police involved and Nina leaves with the twins in the back of the car. Sienna is heartbroken when Brody is cold towards her. Mitchell tries to convince Cleo that the stripping is all an act. Cleo is adamant that he will find someone better than her. Mitchell reassures her that she is perfect for him and they kiss. Maxine is nervous when Sienna arrives. Sienna tells Maxine that she came to her senses and advises Maxine to tell Damon the truth after they're married. Maxine agrees. The bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Grace gets her dress stuck on her wheelchair and Maxine isn't pleased. Maxine walks down the aisle on the crutches and slips part way down the aisle. Damon ends up carrying her the rest of the way. Imran tells Juliet and Ollie that the website crashed but the tickets were sold out when it came back online. He then reveals that a client of Sami's gave him a load of tickets to the music festival for free. Nancy reads a poem that Minnie helped her right. Maxine nervously looks at Sienna and Levi when the registrar asks if anyone has any reason as to why Maxine and Damon should not marry - however, they don't say anything. Damon and Maxine say their vows and are legally married. Sienna apologises to Brody, but Brody tells her that he can't get over the fact that she was going to leave him. Nina apologises, saying that she didn't know what Sienna looked like, telling them that she had photos of her brother with the twins and managed to throw Sienna off the scent. The person she is speaking to is revealed to be Warren. Warren tells her that he's taking the twins back to Spain and will find a new and more reliable au pair. He says that Sienna is good but she will never get the better of him. He gets back into the car and drives off. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Kinsella - Eva Lorente *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn *Nina - Olivia Harkness *Registrar - Lucas Smith Music Notes *Last appearances of Warren Fox and Sophie and Sebastian Blake until 9th January 2020. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019